


[Podfic] heart like a home

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, Carey Price/Angela Price - Freeform, M/M, Open Relationships, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from savedby:“Is Price going to fight me for stealing your virtue?”PK frowns. “He doesn’t know.”“Ah,” is all Roman says, his face unreadable.or,PK and Carey call every week, and always miss having the right conversation.





	[Podfic] heart like a home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [heart like a home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043249) by [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby). 



> (scroll right for download links on mobile)

Cover provided by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Bailey Hall](https://unsplash.com/@baileyelisehall). 

| 

### Podfic with music

###### Duration:

00:11:46 

Downloads:

  * [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3cjlfvfk3rs5jy5/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20heart%20like%20a%20home_music.mp3?dl=0) | 5.34 MB
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oj048o1uxvcoixx/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_heart_like_a_home.m4b/file) | 8.38 MB



  


### Podfic without music

###### Duration: 

00:10:44 

Downloads:

  * [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d6mmhbll4d92c7s/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20heart%20like%20a%20home_nomusic.mp3?dl=0) | 5.34 MB
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pcrdetkw1qrp8ur/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_heart_like_a_home_nomusic.m4b/file) | 8.38 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> **A note on audio quality!**  
> My mic or laptop was struggling a bit while I recorded this, so be aware that there are some audio glitches in this podfic. I don't think it's very noticeable, but it's something that hasn't appeared in previous ones, and it definitely doesn't sound like background noise. Let me know if it makes it un-listenable for you, and I'll do another editing pass to clean it up some more. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> All my love and thanks to savedby for giving blanket permission (and blessing) for me to record her incredible writing. This one was a joy in particular, because of PK.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> The music used in this podfic is Calling Cards, performed by Neko Case ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/SIkx6YsZ0WM)), because I really can't stop using her music.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos, and come back to leave a comment (however short or long) if you can! It keeps me going through the winter.


End file.
